


Coincidences

by Kalloway



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Elita-One changes her mind about coincidences.
Relationships: Arcee/Elita One
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Coincidences

**Author's Note:**

> "Pure self-indulgence"
> 
> Probably 2007

Every million years or so, she changed her mind about coincidences - if they were simply coincidences or if they were not simply coincidences but instead the whims and will of Primus. It wasn't something she told anyone, because they would probably laugh and tell her that it didn't really matter.

The time was coming to change her mind again, but she wasn't sure which turn it even was - or what she should have faith in. But faith, yes, that was what she needed to have, for the sake of everyone still fighting.

Trailing her fingers along the scratched and chipped pinkish metal of the young Autobot laying half-beneath her, Elita let her mind wander elsewhere, to thoughts even less desirable. After all, Arcee had come to her with the darkest of news and had stayed for what had become a very long time.

Arcee didn't leave her rest cycle as Elita continued to lightly skim metal over metal. Guilt flickered in her circuits and then faded when she thought of how responsive Arcee was. Before, when there had just been the small group on Cybertron, such acts were common even as a dozen became ten, and the nine and seven and six... There was no shame in pleasure, at least not when it was mutual.

Elita did not mean to keep the young warrior with her; others would come and she was far from alone anyway. Anything she could have taught, Arcee either already knew or had picked up quickly.

Contemplating her own rest cycle, Elita decided on going with Primus-given coincidences - made as much sense as anything else that had transpired, after all. Placing her hand just beside Arcee's faction emblem, it was enough that she could rest peacefully.


End file.
